Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin
by GokuderaLia
Summary: [Naruto X Sasuke] SHOUNENAI. Isang songfic na tumatalakay sa pagiibigan Naruto at Sasuke. May gustong sabihin si Naruto. Meron din gustong sabihin si Sasuke.


**Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** Haha! Sa wakas! Nakasulat din kami ng filipino na song-fic! (Pero ONE SHOT lang ulit to.) Hehe… Ang fic na ito ay inaalay namin sa Kage no Doumei, Oist, Othics, at UPA Marauders (barkada ni Ban-chan). Salamat kay na Juubei-kun, Kazuki-chan at Akabane-kun para sa mga ideyang inambag nila dito! Sobrang na-inspire kami mag-filipino! Hehe… Oo nga pala, pinaalahan ko na kung ayaw niyo ng SHOUNEN-AI ay pindutin n'yo ang back button. Kung hindi naman ay pindutin n'yo ang arrow down at magbasa na kayo. Hehe… PLEASE! MAG-REVIEW NAMAN KAYO! Tag-hirap ako pagdating sa reviews eh! T-T salamat po! n-n

**Disclaimer:** Di namin pagmamay-ari ang Naruto. Ang aming diyos na si Masashi Kishimoto ang nagmamay-ari nito. Hindi rin namin pagmamay-ari ang kantang "Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin". Si Kitchie Nadal ang nagmamay-ari nito.

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sasuke

ooOOOoo

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Ang saya ko!

Ban-chan: Ano nanamang pinagsasabi mo d'yan, Ginji-kun?

Ginji-kun: Masaya ako dahil nakagawa din tayo ng song fic na Filipino after 10 years! T-T

Ban-chan: Haha! Oo nga eh, sa wakas! Feeling ko accomplished na ko! n-n Pero syempre napakarami pang dapat i-update na fics at pending pa na fics… -

Ginji-kun: Kaya natin yan, Ban-chan!

Ban-chan: Oo!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: Sana po magustuhan n'yo tong pinaghirapan naming song fic… kahit na napakapangit n'ya… Paki-review po! Salamat!

ooOOOoo

"Hoy, Naruto! Late ka na." ang bati ni Sasuke na nakasandal sa tulay na laging pinagkikitaan ng Team Seven, sa naghihingalong si Naruto.

"Tumahimik ka nga dyan, Sasukeng mayabang!" ang sabad ni Naruto. Tumingin si Naruto sa kanyang paligid. "Nasaan si Sakura?"

"May sakit siya kaya hindi siya makakasama sa misyon natin ngayon." Ang sagot ni Sasuke. Tuminigin siya kay Naruto, may konting sakit siyang naramdaman dahil si Sakura nanaman ang iniisip at hinahanap ni Naruto. _Sandali, Sasuke! Wag ka nga mag-isip ng ganyan. Ikaw si Uchiha Sasuke! Bakit ganito ang nararamdaman mo kay Naruto?_

"Si Sir Kakashi?" tanong ni Naruto, na nakaputol sa pag-iisip ni Sasuke.

"Tinatanong pa ba 'yon? Malamang late nanaman siya…" natigilan ang binatang may itim na buhok nang naramdaman niya na nakatitig sa kaniya si Naruto. "Naruto… ano yun?"

"Uh…ano kasi…" umiwas ng tingin si Naruto kay Sasuke. Pinagdikit ni Naruto ang kanyang dalawang hintuturo.

"Ano?" ang mainiping tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ganito kasi yon…" naghahanap ng tamang salita si Naruto. "Sasuke… ano… MAHAL KITA!" Biglang namula si Naruto.

"…" Hindi makapagsalita ang batang henyo. Namula din siya. Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa siya o magugulat sa mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ng taong matagal na niyang lihim na minamahal.

_May gusto ka bang sabihin?..._

_Ba't di mapakali? Ni hindi makatingin…_

"Pero…" Hindi nagpakita ng kalambutan si Sasuke at patuloy na pinanindigan ang kanyang personalidad. "Hindi ba't matagal mo nang gusto si Sakura?"

"Oo, gusto ko siya." Tumingin si Naruto sa mukha ni Sasuke. "Pero ikaw ang mahal ko, Sasuke! Ikaw!"

"Ano bang pinagsasabi mo dyan, Naruto? Alam…" Dumikit ang mga labi ni Naruto at Sasuke. Gustong kumalas ni Sasuke sa pagkakahalik nilang dalawa. Ngunit may nagsasabi sa loob niya na nagsasabing 'wag…

_Sana'y wag mo na 'tong palipasin…_

Sinagot ni Sasuke ang halik ni Naruto at niyakap niya si Naruto. _Sana'y 'di tumigil ang oras._ Nagulat si Sasuke nang naramdaman niyang kumawala si Naruto. "Alam ko…" sabi ni Naruto. "Kailangan ko nang tigilan 'tong kabaliwan na 'to."

"Ano'ng sinasabi mo d'yan, Naruto?" Kumunot ang ulo ng batang Uchiha dahil siya ay nagugulohan sa mga biglaang pangyayari. "Oo na, aaminin ko na…"

"Wag!" ang sigaw ni Naruto. "Hindi pwedeng maging tayo… Magiging isang napakalaking eskandalo nito para sa natitirang Uchiha. Ang nag-iisang tagapag-mana ng angkan ng Uchiha ay nakikipagrelasyon sa isang kapwa lalake…" bahagyang natawa si Naruto. "Hindi ako ang tamang tao para sa 'yo, Sasuke… Sana mapansin mo na mahal na mahal ka ni Sakura… Bagay kayong dalawa…"

_At subukang lutasin sa mga sinabi mo na_

_Iba'ng nararapat sa akin na tunay kong mamahalin…_

"Pero BAKIT!" pagalit na sigaw ni Sasuke. "Bakit mo pa inilahad ang iyong damdamin para sa akin kung hindi rin naman pwedeng maging tayo?"

"Dahil gusto kong malaman mo ang nilalaman ng puso ko bago ako umalis…"

"Umalis?" Nagulat si Sasuke. "Sa'n ka pupunta?"

"Magtetraining ako kasama ni Ermitanyong Mahilig. Aalis na kami sa susunod na linggo." Ang malungkot na salaysay ni Naruto. Hindi n'ya matanggap na kung kailan sinabi n'ya na ang tunay na nararamdaman n'ya para kay Sasuke at nalaman din n'yang mahal din s'ya ni Sasuke ay aalis na s'ya.

Niyakap ni Sasuke si Naruto. Pumikit si Naruto at niyakap niya rin si Naruto. Naramdaman nila ang init ng katawan ng isa't-isa. Bumulong si Sasuke sa tainga ni Naruto. "Nakalimutan mo na ba ang lahat, Naruto?"

'_Wag na wag mong sasabihin_

_Na hindi mo nadama itong pag-ibig kong handang ibigay kahit pa kalayaan mo_

"Wag mong sabihing balewala lang sa'yo lahat ng nangyari…" bulong ni Sasuke. Inalala nilang dalawa ang mga pagkakataong halos ibuwis nila ang kanilang mga buhay para sa isa't-isa. Noong papunta sila sa Wave Country at ipinagtanggol ni Sasuke si Naruto sa mga ninjang sumugod kay Ginoong Tazuna. Noong nakalaban nila si Haku at nakulong sila sa jutsu ni Haku. Tiniis ni Sasuke lahat ng sakit upang maligtas lamang si Naruto. Noong lumabas ang demonyong lobo mula kay Naruto dahil sa galit noong inakala nyang patay na ang pinakamamahal nyang si Sasuke. Noong Chuunin Exam at una nilang nakilala si Orochimaru… Nakalaban nila si Gaara at ang Shuukaku sa loob niya… At ang pinakamasakit na pagkakataon ay noong naglaban sila sa "Valley of End" kung saan muntik na silang mamatay. Kung paano hindi sumuko si Naruto sa paghahanap kay Sasuke upang mabawi sya kay Orochimaru at nakabalik na ito ngayon…

_Ano man ang naakala?_

_Na ako'y isang bituin na walang sasambahin_

"Patawad, Naruto." Muling bulong ni Sasuke. Nagulat si Naruto.

"Bakit, Sasuke?"

"Alam kong naging napakayabang ko… At kung umasta ako ay akala ko kung sino ako… Marahil ay dala na rin 'to ng pagiging Uchiha ko…"

"Kalimutan na natin ang nakaraan Sasuke…" Hinalikan ni Naruto ang leeg ni Sasuke. Napapikit si Sasuke. Napadilat ulit si Sasuke nang tinigil ni Naruto ang kanyang ginagawa.

'_Di ko man ito ipakita, abot langit ang daing_

_Sa mga sinabi mo na…_

_Iba'ng nararapat sa akin na tunay kong mamahalin…_

"Naruto…"

"Paalam, Sasuke." Kumawala si Naruto sa pagkakayakap nilang dalawa. "Hindi ako ang nararapat para sa'yo."

"Sandali lang Naruto!" hinawakan ni Sasuke ang kamay ni Naruto. Muling nagkatitigan ang dalawa. Nagkaroon ng pagkakaintindihan sa pagitan nilang dalawa sa pamamagitan ng tingin lamang.

'_Wag na wag mong sasabihin_

_Na hindi mo nadama itong pag-ibig kong handang ibigay kahit pa kalayaan mo_

_At sa gabi'y sinong duduyan sa 'yo?_

_At sa umaga ang hangin ang hahaplos sa 'yo…_

_Wag na wag mong sasabihin_

_Na hindi mo nadama itong pag-ibig kong handang ibigay kahit pa kalayaan mo_

"Yo!" biglang nagpakita si Kakashi. "Pasensya at nahuli ako, mga bata. May nakasalubong akong magandang babae…" natigilan bigla si Kakashi. Napatingin ang dalawa sa kan'ya.

"…"

"…"

**TAPOS**

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: Wah! Natapos din! Pasensya na po kung napakapangit ng gawa namin! Pa-review po please! Salamat!


End file.
